The present invention relates to card readers for at least reading data from media in the form of a card such as a magnetic card, a rewritable printing card, an IC card and others.
FIG. 14 is a side view showing a card reader of the prior art. A main body 100 of the card reader reads and writes data of a card inserted into it. A printer 101 prints certain characters on thermal paper or like material according to the data read by the main body 100 of the card reader, and outputs the paper. A cable 102 electrically connects the printer 101 with the main body 100 of the card reader, and communicates the data between the card reader and the printer 101.
Also, there has been suggested another structure in which a printer is provided integrally with a main body of the card reader as described in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. H04-104757.
However, since the structure as stated above uses the cable 102, etc. for connecting between the main body 100 of the card reader and the printer 101 consideration of the wiring is required during installation, which interferes with the working efficiency. A problem of complicated wiring is also raised, as it requires two separate electrical supplies for the main body 100 of the card reader and the printer 101.
Also, in the structure, wherein the printer is integral with the main body of card reader, the printer makes the main body heavy and the whole apparatus bulky when the printer is not used, as there are uses where printers are not at all necessary, thereby resulting in the apparatus as being rather difficult to handle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide card readers which can simplify wiring, etc, and to provide card readerscapable of being reduced in size.
A card reader of the present invention comprises a main body, a card reader unit provided within the main body for executing at least one of recording and reproducing data on a card inserted into it, and a first communication unit provided within the main body for executing at least one of inputting and outputting a signal with the outside. A power supply unit is provided within the main body for supplying electric power to each unit, and a controller is provided within the main body for controlling each unit. An accessory device is removably attached to the main body and has at least one of the functions among a printing function, a data communicating function and a display function, and a second communication unit is provided within the accessory device and has at least one of the functions of receiving a signal from the first communication unit and sending a signal to the first communication unit. Hence, a reduction of size of the apparatus as well as a reduction of an installation space are realized, and usability is improved since the card reader is adaptable to functions necessary for any type of business.
Also, by using a printing apparatus as an accessory device of the card reader of the present invention for printing prescribed data on a medium in response to the signal from the first communication unit, a ticket can be issued according to a score recorded in the card, for instance, in addition to printing a condition of the card transacted by the card reader.
Moreover, by using a thermal head as the printing apparatus for printing the characters on a medium with thermal sensitivity, the card reader becomes advantageous in terms of cost, and facilitates maintenance because it is easy to handle.
Furthermore, with the use of connectors to compose the first and second communication units in the main body and the accessory device of the card reader, wiring etc. for the signal communication are eliminated, the installation space is reduced, and the appearance of the installation is improved.
Still furthermore, the present invention supplies electric power from the main body to the accessory device through the first and the second communication units, so that separate wiring for the electric power supply is eliminated, the installation space is reduced, and the appearance of the installation is improved.
The main body of the card reader of the present invention comprises a pair of upper and lower units pivotally engaged by a hinge, and the card reader unit is also separated into two parts so that opening the pair of units also opens the card reader unit. This enables a jammed card to be cleared easily, as the card travelling path is made readily accessible if a card jam ever occurs in the card reader unit, thus improving the ease of maintenance.
The main body of the card reader of the present invention further comprises an input unit for inputting data and a display unit for displaying prescribed characters. The desired data can be recorded in the card, an initial setting of the card reader is easily made, and an operating condition of the card reader is readily observed.